disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Fantasyland (Disneyland)
Fantasyland is one of the "themed lands" at the many Magic Kingdom-style parks run by The Walt Disney Company around the world. Each Fantasyland has a castle as well as several gentle rides themed after Disney movies. In the words of Walt Disney: "Fantasyland is dedicated to the young at heart and to those who believe that when you wish upon a star, your dreams come true." Disneyland Fantasyland is one of the themed lands at Disneyland Park. Fantasyland at the original Disneyland features a central courtyard dominated by King Arthur's Carrousel, in front of which sits a sword in an anvil; several times each day a costumed Merlin helps a child pull the sword from it. Walt Disney said, "What youngster has not dreamed of flying with Peter Pan over moonlit London, or tumbling into Alice's nonsensical Wonderland? In Fantasyland, these classic stories of everyone's youth have become realities for youngsters - of all ages - to participate in." In 1983, Fantasyland received a major facelift (dubbed "New Fantasyland") and the attraction facades changed from a Renaissance motif to a fantasy mock up of a Bavarian village. Fantasyland's main entrance is through Sleeping Beauty Castle. The entrance also contains a separate walk through attraction that opened in 1957 but was closed from 2001-2008 for security concerns after the September 11, 2001 attacks. The new attraction re-opened in May 2008. The plaque in the castle courtyard marks the spot where the Disneyland Time Capsule is buried. Sealed on the 40th anniversary of the park, it contains different things from Disney parks history. It is scheduled to open in the year 2035, 40 more years after it was first sealed. The "Fantasy in the Sky Fireworks" show was introduced in 1956, but Tinkerbell's first flight wasn't until 1961. The first Tinkerbell was Tiny Kline, former circus aerialist. Dedication Attractions and entertainment *Snow White's Scary Adventures *Snow White's Grotto *Pinocchio's Daring Journey *Dumbo the Flying Elephant *Casey Jr. Circus Train *Mr. Toad's Wild Ride *Alice in Wonderland *Mad Tea Party *Peter Pan's Flight *Sleeping Beauty Castle *King Arthur Carrousel *Pixie Hollow *Anna & Elsa meet-and-greet *Fantasyland Theater (currently showing Mickey and the Magical Map *"it's a small world" *Matterhorn Bobsleds *Storybook Land Canal Boats *Fantasy Faire Restaurants *Troubador Tavern *Village Haus Restaurant Shopping *Bibbidi Bobbidi Boutique *The Castle Heraldry Shop *Fantasy Faire Gifts *"it's a small world" Toy Shop *Le Petit Chalet *The Mad Hatter Former attractions and entertainment *The Chicken of the Sea Pirate Ship and Restaurant (1955-1982) *Mickey Mouse Club Theater (1955-1982, re-themed as Pinocchio's Daring Journey) *Fantasyland Depot (1955-1993, re-themed as Toon Town Depot) *Skyway to Tomorrowland (1956-1994) *Motor Boat Cruise (1957-1993) *Midget Autopia (1957-1966) *Skull Rock (1960-1982) *Captain Hook’s Galley (1982-?) *Disney Afternoon Avenue, featuring Disney Afternoon Characters (1991) *Ariel's Grotto in Triton’s Garden (1996-2008, re-themed as Pixie Hollow) *Fantasyland Theater **"Plane Crazy" Stage Show (1991) **Beauty and the Beast (1992-1995) **The Spirit of Pocahontas (1995-1997) **Disney's Animazement - The Musical (1998-2001) **Mickey's Detective School (2002-2003) **Snow White: An Enchanting Musical (2004-2006) **Disney Princess Fantasy Faire (2006-2013) The Magic Kingdom Fantasyland at the Magic Kingdom at Walt Disney World Resort has ten main attractions. Cinderella Castle contains a mosaic depicting the story of Cinderella, and features Cinderella's Royal Table restaurant. Expansion The land underwent a large expansion and renovation. New Fantasyland is being constructed in phases with most new experiences opened for a soft opening in November 2012. Included is a new dark ride themed to Disney's 1989 film The Little Mermaid (also located at Disney California Adventure), and an area themed to Disney's 1991 film Beauty and the Beast featuring the Be Our Guest eatery within Beast's Castle, Gaston's tavern, and Belle's cottage. Snow White's Scary Adventures was removed and an area themed to Disney's 1937 film Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs will be built. It will feature the dwarfs' cottage and the Seven Dwarfs Mine Train to open in 2014. Princess Fairytale Hall, a new Disney Princess meet and greet, now takes place of Snow White's Scary Adventures. Mickey's Toontown Fair closed permanently in February 2011 in order to make way for the expansion. Some elements of Mickey's Toontown Fair were demolished and others were re-themed to a new Storybook Circus area. An expanded Dumbo the Flying Elephant ride was built with an interactive queue and features two spinners. The Barnstormer at Goofy's Wiseacre Farm was re-themed to The Great Goofini. Attractions and entertainment *Casey Junior Splash 'n' Soak Station *Cinderella Castle *Dumbo the Flying Elephant *Fairytale Garden *"it's a small world" *The Great Goofini (Formerly The Barnstormer at Goofy's Wiseacre Farm, opening as part of the Fantasyland expansion currently in progress) *Mad Tea Party *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Mickey's PhilharMagic *Pete's Silly Sideshow *Peter Pan's Flight *Prince Charming Regal Carrousel *Rapunzel and Flynn "Meet and Greet" *Princess Fairytale Hall *Ariel's Grotto *Enchanted Tales with Belle *Under the Sea: Journey of the Little Mermaid *Scuttle’s Scavenger Hunt *Seven Dwarfs Mine Train Restaurants *Be Our Guest Restaurant *Cheshire Cafe *Cinderella's Royal Table *Friar's Nook *Gaston's Tavern *Pinocchio Village Haus *Storybook Treats Shopping *Big Top Treats *Bonjour! Gift Shop *Castle Couture *Fantasy Faire *Hundred Acre Goods *Seven Dwarf's Mine *Sir Mickey's Former attractions and entertainment *20,000 Leagues Under the Sea: Submarine Voyage (1971-1994) *The Legend of the Lion King (1994-2002) *Magic Journeys (1987-1993) *Mickey Mouse Revue (1971-1980) *Mr. Toad's Wild Ride (1971-1998) *Pooh's Playful Spot (2005-2010) *Skyway to Tomorrowland (1971-1999) *Snow White's Scary Adventures (1971-2012) *Storytime with Belle (1999-2010) Tokyo Disneyland Tokyo Disneyland has two original attractions among the usual dark rides: Cinderella Fairy Tale Hall, which features the story of Cinderella in a walk-through style and Pooh's Hunny Hunt, which uses a trackless ride system. Attractions and Entertainment * Castle Carrousel * Cinderella Castle * Cinderella's Fairy Tale Hall * Dumbo the Flying Elephant * Haunted Mansion * It's a Small World * Alice's Tea Party * Mickey's PhilharMagic * Peter Pan's Flight * Pinocchio's Daring Journey * Pooh's Hunny Hunt * Snow White's Adventures * Snow White Grotto Former Attractions and Entertainment * Skyway to Tomorrowland (1983-1998) * Mickey Mouse Revue (1983-2009) * Cinderella Castle Mystery Tour (1986-2006) Restaurants *Queen of Hearts Banquet hall *Captain Hook's Galley *Troubadour Tavern *Cleo's *Village Pastry Shopping *Fantasy Gifts *Kingdom Treasure *The Glass Slipper *Baby Mine *Pleasure Island Candies *Stromboli's Wagon *Pooh Corner Disneyland Park (Paris) The fourth Fantasyland to open was in France, at the Euro Disneyland theme park (now called Disneyland Park). Themed around a fairy tale village, this specifically notes the European origin of many classic Disney film's source material. A unique attraction for the park was 'Les Pirouettes du Vieux Moulin'. It is a ferris wheel based on Walt Disney's original animated film, The Old Mill. The concept was originally projected for Disneyland in 1954, but was discarded then, only to be reconsidered and built at Disneyland Park more than 35 years later. The ride is now retired, but still standing. Attractions * Alice's Curious Labyrinth * Blanche-Neige et les Sept Nains (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) * Le Carrousel de Lancelot (Lancelot's Carousel) * Casey Jr. - Le Petit Train du Cirque (Casey Jr. Circus Train) * Le Château de la Belle au Bois Dormant (Sleeping Beauty's Castle) * Disneyland Paris Railroad - Fantasyland Station * Dumbo the Flying Elephant * "it's a small world" * La Tanière du Dragon (The Dragon's Lair) * La Galerie de la Belle au Bois Dormant (Sleeping Beauty's Gallery) * Le Pays de Contes de Fées (Storybook Land Canal Boats) * Mad Hatter's Tea Cups * Meet Mickey Mouse * Les Voyages de Pinocchio (Pinocchio's Daring Journey) * Peter Pan's Flight * Princess Pavilion Entertainment * Le Théâtre du Château (The Castle Stage) * Once Upon a Time, Sleeping Beauty * Rapunzel and Flynn "Meet and Greet" * Winnie the Pooh and Friends, too! at Fantasy Festival Stage * The Wonderful World of Alice and The Mad Hatter Former Attractions and Entertainment *Les Pirouettes du Vieux Moulin (The Old Mill's Swirls, 1993-2000) Restaurants *L'Arbre Enchanté *L'Auberge de Cendrillon *Au Chalet de la Marionnette *Fantasia Gelati *March Hare Refreshments *The Old Mill *Pizzeria Bella Notte *Toad Hall Restaurant Shopping *La Bottega di Geppetto (Gepetto's Shop) *La Boutique du Château (The Castle Shop) *La Chaumière des Sept Nains (The Seven Dwarfs' Cottage) *La Confiserie des Trois Fées (The Three Fairies' Sweet Shop) *La Ménagerie du Royaume (The Kingdom Menagerie) *Merlin l'Enchanteur (Merlin the Magician) *Sir Mickey's Boutique *La Petite Maison des Jouets (The Little House of Toys) Hong Kong Disneyland Hong Kong Disneyland features Sleeping Beauty Castle, as well as the Fantasy Gardens where costumed Disney characters can be met. Attractions and Entertainment * Cinderella Carousel * Court of Miracles Sideshow * Dumbo the Flying Elephant * Fantasy Gardens * Fantasyland Train Station * The Golden Mickeys * "It's a small world" * Mad Hatter Tea Cups * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh * Mickey's PhilharMagic * Pixie Hollow * Sleeping Beauty Castle * Snow White Grotto * Sword in the Stone Former Attractions and Entertainment * Rapunzel "Meet and Greet" (2011) Restaurants * Clopin's Festival of Foods * Popcorn Cart * Royal Banquet Hall * Small World Ice Cream Shopping * Merlin's Treasures * Pooh's Corner * Storybook Shoppe Chinese New Year Event * Gods of Prosperity, Happiness and Longevity (2010-2011) Summer Event * Nemo's Puzzle Challenge (2007) * Fantasyland Play Party (2010) Halloween Event * Trick or Treat Spooktacular (2011) Christmas Event * "It's a small world" Christmas (2009-2010) Shanghai Disneyland Park Shanghai Disneyland Park features a traditional Fantasyland. The castle will be Enchanted Storybook Castle which will represent all Disney Princesses and will possibly also be the tallest. Future Attractions and Entertainment * Enchanted Storybook Castle ** Once Upon a Time Adventure * Fairytale Riverboat * Labrynth * Seven Dwarfs Mine Train * Pooh's Grand Adventures * Pooh's Teacups * Peter Pan's Flight * Sir Mickey's Village * Mickey Mouse Revue Future Shopping *Bibbidi Bobbidi Boutique Category:Themed areas in Disney parks Category:Magic Kingdom Category:Tokyo Disneyland Category:Disneyland Park (Paris) Category:Hong Kong Disneyland Category:Fantasyland Category:Shanghai Disneyland Category:Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom Category:Disneyland Park Category:Kingdom Keepers Location